Queen Poppy
'Queen Poppy (née Princess Poppy) '''is the main protagonist of the movies ''Trolls and the main protagonist of it's upcoming sequel ''Trolls 2''. She is voiced by Anna Kendrick. Bio Poppy is the relentlessly upbeat — if slightly naive — Troll whose father King Peppy saved his subjects from the Troll-hungry Bergens. As she and her group of nine friends, the Snack Pack, face their biggest challenge ever, Poppy is faced for the first time in her life with a problem that apparently can't be solved with a song, a dance and a hug. But after some hilarious attempts at saving the day, Poppy discovers that being true to yourself is always the best answer. Appearance Poppy has a light pink skin complexion with rosy cheeks, glitter freckles, and a smile on her face. Her hair color is a darker pink, and sticks up in the air naturally. Her nose is the same color, and so are her eyes and eyebrows. Her ears curve up slightly and like the other trolls she has four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot. Her main outfit is a dress made by the Fashion Twins, a blue dress held together by a white stitch on the shoulder, with a light blue wavy spade design. Her headband is green with blue flowers, and she wears a purple and blue Hug Time bracelet that opens up into a pink flower when it's Hug Time. As a baby, Princess Poppy is shown with short hair. She is seen wearing a green headband with a blue flower, quite similar to the one she wears when she gets older. During the 20 Year Celebration and the rest of the movie, Poppy's hair is put up into a straight ponytail held together by blue hair tie instead of being straight up. At the end of the film Poppy is crowned Queen of Trolls and wears a crown made of green leaves of different size and color. Relationships Branch Branch is Poppy's polar opposite. While Poppy loves to be happy and hug, Branch stays underground in his bunker, unhappy. Throughout Branch's life, Poppy continuously tried to invite Branch to numerous parties with invitations she made herself, but he rejected every single one (not knowing that he kept every single one). On the day of the 20 Year Celebration, Poppy invited Branch once again, showing that she still hasn't given up on him. When the Bergens attack and she needs his help, she is shocked to find he wants nothing to do with the Bergens, and after she is "burned" she returns to his bunker to burn him back, tricking him into coming with her on her journey. Throughout the journey, she tried to remain positive, ignoring depressive nature and even singing to him late at night. When they find their friends and witness Creek being "eaten" he comforts her, telling her that if they go after him they will die themselves, showing his concern. When they meet Bridget and agree to help her, Poppy becomes flustered with Branch when he still refuses to sing even when Bridget begins to cry. However, when he revealed that his singing alerted a Bergen that killed his grandmother, she became sympathetic and even gave him a comforting hug. When Bridget finally gets a date with King Gristle Jr. after some help from the trolls, Poppy is at a loss on what to compliment the king on because she can't find anything good looking about him. Branch steps in and tells Bridget some love poetry about finding something or someone so beautiful, glancing at Poppy and showing his true feelings for the first time. After the successful date, Poppy tries to high five Branch, but she is playfully shot down, and she realizes that he's becoming more fun. When Creek's evil plan is revealed and Poppy loses her color and hope, Branch sings to her and admits that he loves her, bringing her color back. She happily accepts and returns his feelings, singing back.She thanks him for bringing her back, and Branch thanks her for teaching him to be happy, which he rejoices at, finally completing her goal. Once they go back to save Bridget and try to convince the Bergens about happiness, Branch is taken by Chef and tries to force King Gristle Jr. to eat him. Before he can be devoured, Poppy jumps down and saves him, helping him up. The two then begin to sing about happiness, and as they reach the Troll Tree, Poppy is coronated by her father. She then holds hands with Branch, before being lifted into the air with him on a mushroom courtesy of Smidge. Branch then asks her for a hug despite it not being Hug Time yet, and she happily decrees that Hug Time is now all the time and hugs him before being interrupted by Cloud Guy. The two high five him right off the mushroom and then continue dancing together before the story ends, hinting that the two are now a couple. During the credits they dance together. King Peppy King Peppy is Poppy's father and former leader of the trolls. She is shown to feel slightly disappointed when her father tells the trolls to run away, instead of trying to save them. However, after she is crowned queen of the trolls, she forgives her father at the end with a loving look. Fun Facts * She befriends all manner of little critters. * Hugs her friends every hour, on the hour. * Princess Poppy cherishes scrapbooking and crafting invitations. * Knows everything sounds better with a cowbell. * She brings everyone together, Troll or otherwise. Trivia *Poppy was originally going to be voiced by Chloe Grace Moretz until the film was revised and turned into a musical comedy *Poppy's design is actually partly inspired by Anna Kendrick even before she was cast. *In the original script the party that got crashed by Chef was to be Poppy's coronation. This is even shown in earlier trailers when Poppy is wearing her coronation dress instead of her normal outfit. For unknown reasons this idea was scrapped even though it was fully animated and the party was changed to the 20 Year Celebration instead. *Poppy's design was to be the shadow of a Disney Princess. Instead of being proper and formal, she was made to be her own person, an example being that she chooses to be barefooted instead of being in fancy shoes like a "regular" princess. *Considering that she was a toddler when the trolls escaped from Bergen town, Poppy is in her early twenties by the events of the film. *Despite being happy most of the time, Poppy is shown to have outbursts of rage over the course of the film. **She can also be slightly sly, sassy, and/or mischievous. But pretty much most of the time she's pretty sweet, positive, and perky. *During the first part of the movie and in promotional art, Poppy has her hair loose. For the party scene, and the rest of the movie, her hair is tied into a ponytail with a blue rubber band. *Poppy is the fourth DreamWorks Animation character to be a female protagonist, after Ginger from Chicken Run, Susan Murphy from Monsters vs. Aliens and Eep from The Croods. Quotes Gallery pl:Poppy Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Trolls Category:Poppy's Family Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines